


Let's Talk About Mother

by TheSavvyThorn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Other, Spoilers, i dunno what to really tag it as tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyThorn/pseuds/TheSavvyThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been several years since Kana's mother had passed away. Tonight was the anniversary, after all. </p>
<p>SPOILERS FOR REVELATION, READ AT OWN RISK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I heard of the 'Recollection of Bubbles' DLC. I hope it's okay, as this is the first story I've posted to this site ;w; Not to mention, maybe the little character slip I have in here is playing it too risky, but... Yeah. I hope there's at least some redeeming qualities about it. Enjoy if you can :'D

The night sky’s rain poured harshly as Kanna walked towards the tavern. Pulling his robe closer to his body in a feeble attempt to regain some warmth, he rushed towards the dimly lit building. It was raining then, too.  
This tavern was hidden away in the underground, where most living people lived now a days. After the fall of their ‘heroes’, Anakos destroyed the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido. Everyone lived in fear, and in the rubble men thought it wise to make an underground system of sorts. To hide and talk about the rebellion. But if even the mighty Yato, the fabled sword of legend could not bring him down, who could?  
Kanna stepped inside the quaint bar. There wasn’t many people there- Only but a bartender and a young woman occupied its space. He walked to the serving table and took a seat.  
“What’ll it be?” The man behind the bar asked. He had an eye patch, probably to hide a wound from long time past.  
“Your strongest drink, please.”  
He needed to forget about it. Tonight was always the hardest night for him in terms of it all. Today was not only the day Hoshido and Nohr had fallen, but the day he had lost his mother.  
“You okay?”  
Kanna sighed, turning towards the woman. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone today. But she seemed nice enough, black, wavy yet shortly cut hair to her shoulders and warm, olive eyes. There seemed to be an almost secret sadness to them, as if she had experienced something like this herself.  
“It’s whatever. I think most are sad today,” Kanna responded, leaning back in the chair. If his mother were alive, she would have scolded him for being so impolite. She’d ask what happened to her happy little boy, and probably try to cheer him up by inviting him to look at some flowers or fish.  
But she wasn’t.  
The woman nodded, resting her head on her hand, continuing to stare at him with interest.  
“You know,” She started. “I still think there’s hope for everyone.”  
Kanna almost laughed. It’s amazing that someone could have hope in this day and age. She was dead. Their ‘hero’ was dead. And not too soon after that, Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander fell as well. After that the royal family crumpled until there were none left.  
“I don’t think it’s possible,” Kanna said. “The Yato and the other sacred weapons were all lost and shattered, if I recall correctly.” Of course he could ‘recall’. He was there to watch it happen. “They were our only hope.”  
There was a smirk on her face when she answered, “Nevertheless, I know that there is hope. It’s possible to change one’s future, even if you don’t believe it to be true.”  
A drink was placed in front of Kanna, and he paid the bartender a few coins. Right now, though, he wasn’t interested in that. Now, his interests were piqued.  
“Why do you believe that?”  
She smiled, a rather breathtaking one at that. He hadn’t seen a real smile in so, so long.  
“There are people out there, wanting to make a change. And when there’s a will, there’s a way.”  
Slowly, he brought his hand to his slightly cracked dragon stone and felt his insides churn. What was he doing? Why wasn’t he helping? His mother died, but for what cause if none were to continue it?  
Suddenly, something sparked within Kanna. Something that he thought died a long time ago.  
Hope.  
He stood quickly, body trembling. The others. Surely they were still here, somewhere in the rubble. It couldn’t of just been him that escaped. And now, he knew he had to find them. The woman seemed pleased with him, and grabbed his drink instead.  
“You won’t be drinking this, correct?”  
“No. I… I have to go,” Kanna looked down at her, realizing just now a name was never given. “My name is Kanna. What would be yours?”  
She hummed, leaning back and taking a small sip from the mug.  
“Just call me Morgan.”  
Kanna gave Morgan a small nod, and with that, rushed out of the bar. He had to find the others. Why it took him this long to come to this decision, he’ll never know. However, it wasn’t too late to change things.  
His mother didn’t fail. Instead, she gave him his chance of escaping, and a chance to change their futures. For the better. He smiled gently to himself.  
“Thank you, mother. I will make this all right.”


End file.
